


Wherever you are

by Life_is_no_Fairytale



Series: Wherever You Are [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Short & Sweet, events of volpina never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_no_Fairytale/pseuds/Life_is_no_Fairytale
Summary: Papillon is defeated and the Kwami vanish. Without the miraculous, can our heroes ever find each other again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame Winnie the Pooh’s Grand Adventure for the existence of this fic. Enjoy some angst.

_**Papillon Defeated** _

_ The day we have all been waiting for has finally come.  _

_ Ladybug and Chat Noir have stopped Papillon’s tyranny once and for all, and I think I speak for all of Paris when I say just how grateful I am to our resident heroes. Many tears were shed today, and yours truly managed to capture the victory hug between the two. ;)  _

_ Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly disappeared after the battle, much to this reporter’s dismay. But Chat Noir and Ladybug, you have earned a long rest that I hope you take.  _

_ For the sake of the family, Papillon’s identity is being kept a strict secret.  _ **_Do not_ ** _ go bothering Ladybug and Chat Noir for it. The family are innocent bystanders like you and me. Not to mention, Ladybug and Chat Noir deserve some peace on this matter.  _

_ ~Alya, founder of the Ladyblog and Ladybug’s #1 fan. _

“That was nice of Alya.” Tikki comments as Marinette lock’s her phone, causing the screen to go blank. 

“Loyal to Ladybug as always.” Marinette says. “All of this doesn’t feel real yet, you know? We’ve been fighting Papillon for years and now we’re suddenly done.” 

“Get some rest for now.” Tikki advises. “Alya is right, you’ve earned it. I’m very proud of you, Marinette.” __****  
  


Late in the night, after Marinette and Tikki are sound asleep, a figure slips into the attic bedroom.  With a wave of the hand, the effects of the spell ensuring she and her kwami doesn’t waken. 

With silent grace, the figure removes the Miraculous Earrings. Once the earring are placed in the small wooden box, Tikki disappears. 

* * *

Plagg awakens with a sudden jerk, someone is approaching, and his instincts tell Plagg that the intentions are not good.

Plagg growls when he spots the figure slipping in through the window. He slides the ring off Adrien’s finger and holds it close to his chest. 

“No.” He snaps, “You’re not taking it. Not this way.”

“It is time, Plagg.” The figure appeals. 

“You can’t not this way.” Plagg states, flying just out of reach. “This one is different, he needs me. I won’t let you take me without saying-” A wave of sleepiness hits Plagg and he falls to the ground, ring still clutched to his chest. 

Once the ring is in the box, the cat Kwami disappears in a flash of light. His job done, the figure slips back out the window. 

_**  
With that, the time of Ladybug and Chat Noir in Paris came to an end.  ** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this posted sooner, but life has been hecttic.

It's gone.

The ring is gone.

"Plagg?" Adrien's eyes search the room for the mischievous kwami.

Silence fills the room.

"Come on, you've had your fun now give me the ring back. I need to get to school." No reply. "I'll withhold your cheese for a week if you don't come out right now."

Nothing.

Adrien reasons that Plagg is playing a weird prank, and decides to leave him be. It's not like Adrien _needs_ the kwami with him at all times, not now that Papillon has been defeated. But was it really necessary for Plagg to hide the ring as well? After having to wear it every day for the last few of years, his hand feels naked without it.

"Adrien," Nathalie's voice calls through the door, "we need to leave now."

"Coming!" Pausing in the doorway, Adrien turns back to the room. "I'll see you after school, Plagg."

* * *

 "Mom, have you seen my earrings?"

Marinette is in a near panic. The Miraculous, and Tikki, are gone. Tikki wouldn't hide from her, wouldn't make her worry like this. It's possible Tikki got sucked back into the earrings because they had been removed for that to happen. But then, where are they? How had they come off in the first place?"

"Those black ones you're so fond off? I'm afraid not honey." Sabine frowns. "I'll ask your father."

"I _really_ need to find them mom."

"I know honey. I promise your father and I will do our best to find them okay?" Sabine kisses her daughter's cheek, "You just go to school and try not to worry. I'm sure they'll turn up."

Sabine watches her daughter leave with a concerned frown.

"What was that about?" Tom asks, coming up from behind to place a hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"Marinette lost her earrings."

Tom's hand squeezes Sabine's shoulder. "But they're- Marinette wouldn't leave them laying around carelessly. Surely that means…"

"She'll be devastated when she realizes the truth." Sabine finishes with a sigh.

"What do we do?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we _can_ do Tom. We're outsiders….the two of them have to pull each other through this hard time."

 

Marinette tries to listen to her mother, but there's no way for her to _not_ worry. Tikki had been her constant companion for years, she's Marinette's best friend. And the earrings, they're her responsibility. How could she be so careless as to lose them?

* * *

 This isn't funny anymore, Plagg!" Adrien shouts. "Come out already."

Once again, Adrien is met with silence.

Worry bubbles in his stomach as he throws his book bag onto his couch. Plagg is a lot of things, but he's not this. Plagg wouldn't disappear without saying anything to Adrien, he's sure of that. Plagg wouldn't abandon Adrien like his mother. He promised, he promised he wouldn't do that. So why? Where is he?

"Plagg?" Adrien's voice trembles, his hands shaking. "Come on Plagg, you promised. You...you have to be here!"

No amount of pleading, no amount of searching, turns up the ring or the kwami.

Plagg is gone.

No.

That is one truth Adrien refuses to accept. He has to be somewhere in the mansion, hiding. Playing a cruel prank.

He will find Plagg, wherever he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter this time, which I'm sure will make some of you guys happy. I hope you're ready for lots of feels.

_**Ladybug and Chat Noir Nowhere to be Seen?** _

_A ceremony was held today for our heroes but neither was in attendance. In fact, no one I have spoken to has seen them since Papillon's defeat. They can no longer be spotted doing patrols around the city, or helping the Citizens of Paris._

_Of course, this has become the headline news on every station._

_My view on the matter?_

_We all need to back off._

_All of you crying out about their disappearance are forgetting one thing, something I myself was once guilty of. They are people under those masks. If I were to hazard a guess, I would say they're both about my age. Young Adults in their first, maybe second, year of Uni. They have lives, worries, and hobbies that do not involve taking care of this city. All things they've had to put on hold for us these past few years._

_Let's give them time to enjoy their freedom._

_~Alya, Founder of the Ladyblog and Ladybug's #1 fan_

"Nathalie informed me that you snapped at her, quite out of character for you."

Adrien jumps, dropping his phone. He hadn't heard his father enter the room, much less walk up next to him.

"I apologized. I can again if-"

"I'm not concerned with that." Gabriel cuts his son off. "I'm concerned with the cause of it. She said you lost your ring. Is this correct?"

"It disappeared." Adrien mutters in confirmation.

"I feared that would be the case." Gabriel sighs, reaching into his pocket for a small black box. "It will not replace what you've lost, but it is my hope this will help you cope."

Inside the box is an exact copy of his Miraculous. Adrien scowls, throwing the box to the other end of the couch. "That ring was special, it wasn't something you could just replace."

Choosing to ignore Adrien's rude actions, Gabriel says, "I am well aware."

"Father, you couldn't possibly understand."

"You lost a dear friend along with the ring. Perhaps two, depending on how the two of you chose to go about it." Gabriel can't help but smirk at Adrien's shocked expression. He has done well over the years keeping the knowledge of Adrien's secret identity to himself. "You have lost part of yourself in a sense. It can't be easy knowing you can no longer be a hero."

"How….when did you.."

"When you were fifteen. I put the pieces together, it wasn't that hard when I got a close look at Chat Noir's and your ring."

"You've known all this time, and you didn't take it from me?" Adrien asks, "You fought against me going to public school, but you were fine with me putting myself in danger as Chat Noir?"

"I _wasn't_ fine with it. But I know more about the miraculous than you are aware." Gabriel admits, "I knew that simply taking the miraculous from you would do more harm than good, so I simply had to accept that there was nothing I could do to stop you."

"More harm than good? How do you know about the miraculous?"

"That is a story for another time. It will only serve as a distraction to you."

"I'm already plenty distracted." Adrien argues. "It's not like I've been getting much school work done the past few days."

"I'm not talking about your school work." Gabriel shakes his head, his gaze moving to the ring box. "You have suffered a great loss, you should take the time to mourn it appropriately."

As of late the only times Adrien's father had withheld information had been when it truly wasn't Adrien's business or…

"Is this about mother?" The words left his mouth before Adrien could stop them. Alice is practically a forbidden topic in the Agreste household. Truth be told, Adrien hadn't thought about her in well over a year.

"As I said, we will discuss this later. It is important that you let yourself mourn, Adrien." With that, Gabriel turns around and heads for the door.

"Why is that suddenly so important to you?" Adrien calls after his father, anger bubbling in his chest. "You went to work the day mom disappeared!"

Taking a breath, Gabriel half turns back to face Adrien. "Perhaps it would be wise to consider that I do not wish for you to repeat my mistakes. I will be working from home for the next week, perhaps longer. My door is open if you need me."

"If only you could see this, Plagg." Adrien mutters, flopping backwards on the couch. "Father's been trying since Jackady….still, this is a big step for him. But what am I supposed to do with a ring that's just a painful reminder?"

He lets out a heavy sigh, turning his head to look out the expansive window. The stars shine brightly in the night sky.

"Where are you Plagg?"

* * *

"How many stars do I have to wish on before my wish comes true?" Marinette mutters miserably, clutching the blanket closer to her body. "Where are you Tikki? Why won't you come back to me?"

Marinette's parents are mercifully patient, never asking for details. Always willing to let her hide in her room for hours in silence. They can't hope to understand, but they do their best to be there for her nonetheless.

She's gone. Tikki, and the miraculous, are gone. This is a truth Marinette forces herself to accept as tears fall down her cheeks. She's no longer Ladybug. No longer has her best friend. No more will Tikki be there to cheer her up, encourage her not to give up, to always try her best.

Her best friend, her constant companion, is no more.

* * *

" _Will you leave when this is all over?"_

" _That's a long ways off kid." Plagg states, "Don't get ahead of yourself. You're still learning to be Chat Noir. You won't be ready to take on Hawkmoth for a long time."_

" _But will you?"_

" _I'm not going to be like your mom, Adrien. I'm not going to leave you alone." Adrien's gaze remains unconvinced, so Plagg adds, "I promise."_

" _I need you." The confession comes as a whisper._

" _I know, kid." Plagg nuzzles Adrien's cheek. "I know."_

* * *

"Adrien, if you do not awaken soon you will miss breakfast." Nathalie raps on the door.

"I'm not hungry." Adrien's reply is muffled by the closed door.

"Your father will not-"

"I don't care. Tell him I don't feel like eating."

Gabriel barely spares her a glance when she returns to the dining room, alone.

"Adrien says he is not hungry, sir." Nathalie reports.

"I figured as much." Gabriel states nonplussed. "Have the cook set a plate aside for Adrien, in case he get hungry before lunch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll stop updating in the middle of the night. But today is not that day.

" _Oh Marinette," Tikki giggles, a smile playing on her lips. "You just need to be more confident! There's no way Adrien will say no to going to the movies with you."_

Mornings are the worst.

Sometimes, just for a while, Marinette forgets that Tikki is no longer there. Then she opens her eyes and reality hits, bringing waves of pain.

But still, a small part of Marinette tries to dream of Tikki each night. Sometimes she wonders if Tikki dreaming of her too, wherever she is?

* * *

There's a knock at his office door and a hesitant, "Father?"

For a moment it's a young Adrien holding a coloring book and package of crayons wearing a bright smile that Gabriel sees, not his fully grown son. Those were much simpler times, back when Adrien was young and innocent. Untouched by the cruelness of the world. Gabriel shuts his laptop without much thought and leans forward slightly. "Adrien, what's wrong?"

"Is it okay if I….if I study in here? I'll be quiet. I just….."

' _Don't want to be alone.'_

"I could use some company."

Adrien doesn't smile, but the pain in his eyes seems to lessen. It's the best Gabriel can hope for right now.

* * *

"Have you tried contacting Chat Noir?"

Tom and Sabine only want to help their daughter, they have no way of knowing that the question only brings a new pain.

No. No she hasn't contacted Chat Noir because she can't. Because of  _her_ she has no way of contacting him without Tikki.

Then it hits her.

Marinette hasn't just lost Tikki.

She's lost her precious partner as well.  _Why_ had she insisted they wait? Why didn't she reveal herself the day they took down Papillon.

But...wait, that's it! Their meeting place! She's late, but surely he'll be there. Surely he'll want to find her as much as she wants to find him! He wouldn't give up after a few missed chances would he? No, definitely not.

In her haste Marinette fails to notice that she disturbed the mess on her desk, causing a papers to flutter to the floor.

She runs out the door, shouting some excuse over her shoulder as goes. The clouds rumble above Marinette, in her hurry she forgot to at least grab an umbrella. But it doesn't matter. None of it matters. She has to find him! Has to find Chat Noir. Has to explain. Perhaps he already knows. Maybe he lost his miraculous too. But wait, how will he know it's her? She's not wearing her calling card.

Her watch. It's not much, a simple ladybug shape, but it will have to be enough. Hopefully Chat will remember to wear the item they agreed on. She'll find him, she's sure of it.

Eyes stinging, Marinette bites her lip.

He's not here. He's not coming.

Pulling her legs to her chest, Marinette buries her face in her knees.

If only she had come sooner.

A sob she'd been fighting comes out against her will.

If only she hadn't been so stupid. Stupid, stupid stupid.

Tikki is gone forever. And now…...so is Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with the update. A major heatwave hit my area and having to walk in it exhausted me. Hopefully updates will speed up.


	5. Chapter 5

He's not sure why he's out on a dreary night like this. Adrien needed out of the house, and so his feet carried him aimlessly around the city with no destination in mind. It took him a few minutes to even realize it started raining and open his umbrella to protect himself.

The streets emptied quickly, people eager to avoid the oncoming storm. He should go home, it would be the smart thing to do. Adrien has decided to do just that, when he hears it.

A muffled sob.

Even with Plagg gone, the effects of once being Chat Noir remain.

Looking around, he finds someone sitting on the rarely empty steps of the Rue Foyatier without an umbrella or even a raincoat.

'You can still be a hero, kid.' Plagg's voice whispers in his mind.

"You shouldn't be out in this weather without some kind of protection." Adrien says as he approaches the figure. "You'll catch a cold."

Familiar blue eyes stare up at him, filled with tears. As if attuned to her mood, the rain suddenly begin to pour.

Her name shakily escapes his lips, "Marinette."

* * *

When did the rain start? Marinette couldn't tell you. She wasn't even aware of it until she heard his voice. Of all the people who could have found her….

It was Adrien Agreste.

Adrien sits beside her in silence, adjusting the umbrella to protect her as well. His arm slips around her, pulling her to him so she can lean on his shoulder. Normally, Marinette would be thrilled, her heart beat picking up just a bit, maybe even a small blush would form on her cheeks. Normally, Marinette's heart isn't in the process of shattering.

What she must look like to him…

How can he just sit there like this is the most normal thing in the world? How could he know without asking, exactly what she needs?

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asks when her sobs die down.

Marinette shakes her head, moving closer to him for warmth. "My parents…" Is all she can bring herself to mutter.

"They would want to-okay, why don't you come with me then?" Adrien suggests. "When you're feeling up to it, I'll take you home."

* * *

In any other situation, Adrien would have been over the moon to have so much alone time with Marinette. Would have, perhaps, gotten up the courage to finally ask her out. But now, all Adrien can feel is sympathy and pain for Marinette.

Adrien doesn't ask for an explanation, he doesn't need one. Even before she says the words, he knows Marinette has lost someone. He knows very well how loss looks one someone.

"Does it get better?" Marinette in a quiet voice.

Adrien doesn't reply right away, taking his time wringing out the water soaked cloth. "...In a way, I suppose." He shifts on the couch to face Marinette, reaching up to gently wipe her tear stained cheeks. "It takes...it's going to take a long time. I can't say when because my loss was different from yours, but eventually the pain will subside."

"Does it ever go away?"

"Yes and no?" Adrien smiles sadly. "It's been a long time since I lost my mom, I can go months without even thinking about her. But there are times where I'm acutely aware of her absence. It's important to let yourself mourn, don't rush it." He takes her hand and squeezes it.

Adrien will get her through this, no matter what it takes.

He'll be her hero.

**_'You're doing good, kid.'_ **


	6. Chapter 6

Nino's smile is a little too mischievous for Adrien's liking.

"What?" Adrien asks.

"I saw that." Nino's smile widens. "You were  _pretty_ chummy with Marinette just now. Waiting for her with Coffee and everything. You don't even do that for me."

"You've never asked."

"Are you saying Marinette  _did_?"

"Well no but," Adrien sighs, "Look, I'm not sure how much I can say but Mari's been having a tough time lately."

"Yeah, I know. Don't give me that look man, Alya and I aren't blind. It's been obvious that something is going on with Mari. And that she's not ready to talk about it."

Obvious, but Adrien hadn't seen it before last night. "...I didn't know."

"Understandable, considering you've been dealing with your own stuff too." Nino squeezes Adrien's shoulder. "Alya's been pretty focused on Marinette, so I don't think she's figured it out but I know you."

Adrien wants to deny it, but the words stick in his throat. He'd tried so hard to keep it all a secret, but Nino doesn't deserve such a blatant lie told to his face. He's Adrien's best friend, even Adrien hasn't been acting like it.

"Don't start feeling guilty." Nino snaps him out of his barrage of self-deprecating thoughts. "I'm not upset that you didn't talk to me about whatever is going on. I think it's great that you're talking to Marinette."

"Well….it's Marinette who's doing the taking."

"Of course she is. You need to stop acting like you're feelings aren't important, man."

"I know…it's just easier to focus on Marinette right now." Adrien mutters to his coffee.

* * *

 Gabriel looks up at the sound of a dull ' _thump'_.

Adrien had dozed off on the couch of the study and his textbook had fallen to the floor. Gabriel suspects Adrien hasn't been getting much sleep. He knows for a fact that Adrien has been studying more vigorously than strictly necessary based off all the hours he spends silently working in the office or study when Gabriel is working from home. Adrien isn't fairing well with the loss of Plagg.

" _I can't imagine going a day without Duusu. They've been with me for more than half my life, losing them would be like losing a sibling. It would break my heart."_

"Perhaps it's time I gave him a piece of my mind. For Adrien's sake."

"Sir?" Nathalie stops Gabriel in the hallway.

"Nathalie, get a blanket for Adrien please. And make sure he isn't disturbed."

Nathalie's eyes flicker to Adrien's sleeping form. "Sir, may I speak freely?"

Gabriel nods, intrigued by the rare request. "You may."

"Adrien hasn't been doing well. I have not seen him this way since he lost his mother."

"Adrien lost a dear friend and is coping the best he can." Gabriel states. "I'm doing what I can for him. You're continued support is more than enough Nathalie. I'm afraid that is all either of us can really do."

"Yes, of course."

"Should Adrien wake before I return, tell him that something I couldn't handle from home came up and that I will be back as soon as I can."

"He will be pleased if can make it back in time for dinner." Nathalie adds.

"I will be back long before then. This is a short errand."

* * *

 

What's that saying?

Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.

Marinette stalks the Ladyblog for days. Hoping, praying for a Chat Noir sighting. If he still has his Miraculous, then maybe they'd be able to figure out what happened to hers. She's be able to see Tikki again.

In the end, Sabine finds Marinette crying on her bedroom floor. Sabine rushes to her, dropping to her knees to pull Marinette into her arms. Words of comfort are about to pass her lips when Sabine spots the crinkled paper Marinette had dropped. It holds two sentences, ten words. How long had it been sitting in Marinette's room, waiting to break her heart?

"Tom!" Sabine shouts for her husband, knowing she can't do this alone.

 

Sabine descends the stairs, feeling more useless than ever. This is a path Tom and Sabine can't walk with Marinette; she'd accepted that the day Marinette's earrings disappeared. But it doesn't make it any easier to watch her daughter fall apart right before her eyes.

"Chat Noir, where are you?"

* * *

 "Mr. Agreste, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Drop the pleasantries, Fu." Gabriel scowls. "I don't care to play games today."

"You are upset." Master Fu's comments, "Much like you were when you found out that I gave your son the cat Miraculous."

"I promise you, that was nothing compared to now. What you did was cruel."

"The Miraculous are returned when they're duty is done. That is how things have always been done."

"Tradition is not always best." Gabriel snaps. "You hurt Adrien and I'm willing to bet Ladybug is in just as much pain."

"Ironic, coming from you."

"My failings as a parent may have done Adrien harm, but unlike you I was never willing to go so far as to take away Plagg. You know very well how attached the users become to their kwami. You should have at least let them say good-bye. Adrien deserved that much."

"What's done is done Gabriel. You will not make me feel remorseful. Ladybug and Chat Noir will come to understand one day."

Shooting him one last glare, Gabriel turns to leave.

"Oh, Gabriel? Has there been any new on the Peafowl Miraculous? I would like to see that returned to the safety of the box."

"It, like most of my wife's belongings, was lost when she disappeared."

"I know you have not given up on finding her. You will be sure to return it to me should it appear, yes?" Master Fu asks.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to make the same mistake as you. We don't need another Papillon incident on our hands, now do we?" Gabriel smirks as the shop's door closes behind him, knowing he struck a nerve.

He had not been entirely honest with Fu, but Gabriel doesn't owe him it. Not after what happened to Alice, and what he did to Adrien.

No, Gabriel will let Fu sit in his worry for a while yet. They still need to talk with Adrien after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally getting an update. Life got crazy and I haven't had time or desire to write at all lately. I'm working on trying to complete this sometime soon. We'll see how that goes. Enjoy!

_**T** _ _**ime to retire?** _

_With Papillon defeated and Chat Noir and Ladybug completely off the radar, I think it's time I retire this blog._

_I've had a good run, thank you everyone who's followed this blog throughout the years._

_Ladybug and Chat Noir, if you're reading this, you have my best wishes. I hope you're happy, wherever you are._

_~Alya, founder of the Ladyblog and Ladybug's #1 fan_

"Just send her a message." Marinette mutters to herself. "It's the only way."

She can't move on until she's tried all her options. If Chat Noir is still following the blog, then Alya is Marinette's only chance to contact him.

Would Alya take it seriously though? She's mentioned a few times that she's gotten comments and messages from people claiming to be Ladybug or Chat Noir, saying they were looking for the other.

" _Even if I believed that they didn't actually know each other's identity, I can't risk it being a prank." Alya sighed, "I said I was going to leave them alone and I meant it. I'm not going to let some crazy fan bother them in their everyday life."_

A message isn't going to be enough. Marinette needs to tell Alya in person. Make her see that she's telling her the truth. It's a risk, a big one. But if she's not willing to risk everything for Chat Noir, than she's doesn't deserve to find him.

* * *

If Adrien hadn't dropped his phone, he might never had found it.

A single note, ten words, two sentences. That's suppose to give him closure.

' _You job is done, you may now rest. Thank you.'_

"A note? He left you a  _note_?"

"Father, I didn't hear you come in." Adrien crumples the paper in his hand. "It fell under the couch. I guess this confirms that whoever gave me the miraculous, took it back."

"That man." Gabriel sighs. "I told you I would explain why I know about the Miraculous. I think it's time I give you this."

Adrien just manages to catch the  _very_ familiar looking box. "Father is this-"

"Open it first, then we'll answer any questions you have."

Adrien lifts the lid, covering his eyes as the bright blue light flashes.

"Adrien? You have gotten so big."

Adrien lowers his hand, taking in the blue kwami floating in front of him. "Who…"

"Gabriel, much time must have passed. If you are only awakening me now, Alice is still missing?"

"She is, Duusu. I'm sorry." Gabriel replies, taking a seat on the couch. "Adrien, this is Duusu. They are the Kwami of the Peafowl Miraculous, which used to belong to your mother."

"Mother was?" Adrien looks at his father in surprise. "So that's how you know about the

Miraculous."

"Your mother confided me when we moved in together. It would have been nearly impossible for her to keep her identity a secret. "

"I am sorry, Adrien." Duusu bows their head. "Your mother disappeared while on a mission for the Guardian. She must have sensed danger, because she left me behind."

"The Guardian? Is that who gave me my miraculous?" Adrien asks.

"Yes, he watches over us when we are inactive."

"What was she searching for?"

"A miraculous you should know quite well," Dusuu smiles sadly. "The butterfly miraculous. It's been missing for sometime."

"That's how someone so evil got it."

"I can not tell you what happened to your mother, because I do not know myself. I failed in my duties. I can only hope that you will accept my sincerest apology." Tears form in the kwami's eyes. "I remember how you were with her, you loved your mother very much. You were surely devastated when you heard the news. I do not blame you if you hate me for this."

"I don't hate you." Adrien cups Dusuu in his hands. "Mother made her own choices. Thank you Dusuu, for telling me all this."

* * *

"Okay, you're here. What's the urgent news that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Alya asks, dropping into her desk chair.

Marinette paces back and forth, wringing her hands. "I need to tell you something. Something big and I'm hoping that after I tell you you'll understand why I couldn't tell you before."

"Okay, I'm listening. No judgements, I promise."

Marinette takes a deep breath in and out to steady herself before looking Alya in the eye, "I am….well, I  _was_ Ladybug."

"...And how do you intend to prove that?"

"Prove-Alya, seriously? It's me!" Marinette sputters.

"And half the messages I get on the blog these days are from people claiming the same thing." Alya folds her arms. "So, tell me something only Ladybug could know."

"What allowed me to transform were my earrings, which you might have noticed I haven't been wearing since the day Papillon was defeated."

"I did." Alya nods. "Anything else?"

"You're 17th birthday." Marinette states proudly, "There was a video camera left for you in your room, with a happy birthday message on it from Ladybug."

"I never told anyone about that. You really are Ladybug."

"I  _was._ " Marinette corrects. "I hope you're not mad."

"Of course not! I've been against finding out your identities ever since you explained to me how truly dangerous it could be." Alya pauses, raising an eyebrow. "I'm happy you told me but...why are you telling me  _now_? Papillon was defeated ages ago."

"I need your help."

* * *

Adrien double checks the address his father wrote down. He's at the right place.

Per Dusuu's request, he's bringing them back to the Guardian.

"Well hello, this is a surprise." The old man behind the counter smiles.

"Somehow I don't think it is." Adrien scowls. "You had to know that my father would tell me about you eventually."

"Perhaps, Gabriel is a mysterious man."

"Whatever. I only came here to return this." Adrien slides the box holding the peafowl miraculous across the counter. "More of mother's belongings were found. This was among her things."

"And you just got this recently?" The man gives Adrien a skeptical look.

"Father asked me to deliver it. He felt I had the right to meet you for myself." Adrien answers.

"Did he now? Well, the delivery is done. You may go now, Adrien."

"I just have one question. You forced Plagg to leave me, didn't you?"

The man doesn't hesitate with his reply. "It is the duty of the kwami to return to their miraculous when the danger is no more. I'm afraid that's the only answer you'll ever get from me. One day you will grow up and understand why things are done this way."

"That's enough of an answer. And for the record, I will  _never_ understand why you chose to take a kwami away from his chosen against his will."

Plagg didn't willingly leave him, that's all that matters.

Now it's time he finds Ladybug.

* * *

" _I need you to help me find Chat Noir."_

"Marinette is probably the only person who would take the rules of secret identities  _this_ seriously."

Until this afternoon, Alya was convinced that Ladybug and Chat Noir knew each other behind their masks. That they didn't, and Marinette's reveal of her being Ladybug, certainly explained Marinette's mood as of late. She lost two friends that night. The two people who understood her the most.

If Marinette's idea to post a message on the blog will help, Alya is willing to do it. She's willing to do anything to see Marinette smile again.

Alya quickly types up the message and is about to hit post when there's a knock at her door.

"Yes?"


	8. In which Alya loses her mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst has yet to come for Alya.

Alya doesn't need to ask Adrien to prove his claim.

The proof is in his eyes, written all over his face.

His kwami had disappeared just as suddenly as Tikki had. But the ring….

"Why do you still have your miraculous?"

"I don't." Adrien fiddles with the ring. "This is a replica father had made. He thought it might help."

"And you want me to use the blog to try to contact Ladybug because without your miraculous you two have no way of contacting each other."

"I know you've been thinking about retiring it but I could really use your help."

Alya sighs, rubbing a temple with two fingers. Somewhere out there is a god who is getting a kick out of this.

"If you don't want to-"

"Of course I'm going to help you," Alya cuts him off. "I'm not going to just let you suffer."

In fact, she'd love to flat out tell him that she knows who Ladybug is. But somehow she doesn't think Marinette appreciate that. Alya needs to talk to Marinette before she can do anything.

' _Think Alya, think!'_

"I actually um….have a lead on Ladybug's identity that I was about to follow up on. Let me…..get to the end of that and then I'll uh, update you."

"I thought you had given up on finding out our identities years ago." Adrien shoots her a skeptical look.

"Oh I did. I totally did. But um, I got contacted through the blog by someone. She's claiming to be ladybug and is supposed to give me proof. I'm going to ask her about my 17th birthday."

"Right because told everyone you got the camera from an out of town relative."

"You knew about it?"

"Yeah, I um…" Adrien chuckles nervously. "I kinda helped her buy it? I figured whatever career you ended up in, it would involve a camera so I wanted to get you a really good one."

"Well, you were right about that." Alya pauses, then says, "You don't have to tell me, but it's been months Adrien. Why didn't you come to me before now?"

Adrien fiddles with the ring, his eyes dropping to the floor. "It's going to sound bad, but I didn't think about Ladybug until recently. I miss Plagg and that...it kind of took up everything."

"I get it." Alya reaches to squeeze Adrian's hand. "You're going to meet Ladybug again, I promise."

As if it's that easy. What is Alya going to say to Marinette? She can't out Adrien to her anymore than she could Marinette to Adrien. She has to think. Figure out how to go about this without either of them figuring out how much she actually knows. Why did they have to both get the idea to contact her? Them thinking alike is probably what made them such a great team but it's making it much harder for Alya.

Alya is pacing, the grass worn down under her feet, when Nino spots her and runs up to her.

"Hey, I was on my way to your house." He says in greeting. "I've got an idea for Adrien and Marinette that might-"

"Don't even talk to me about those two!" Alya cuts him off.

"Um, why?"

"Those two are idiots! If those two had just talked to each other they could have been together a long time ago. Instead they're still pining after each other and I'm still playing matchmaker. I have homework, I have projects! But I can't work on them, no I have to figure out how to Ladybug and Chat Noir to meet again. All because Mari and Adrien are idiots! Let's keep our identities a secret even though we've been partners for years. Let's not even tell each other after the threat it gone! No far better to come running to me after losing their miraculous and making me clean up the mess. Ugh! And I'm an idiot too! I figured it out years ago. I could have ended this insanity when we were fifteen."

"Mari and Adrien are…."

Alya stops pacing. Nino…..in her rage she had blabbed everything to him.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a writing spree with this fic. Been a while but it's finally updated!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Olly Olly Oxen Free!** _

_Oh Chat Noir, you've been quite the naughty cat. Be a gentleman and send a lonely blogger a message won't you? Or perhaps just leave a note on my window sill?_

_Oh, for all you who've no doubt started to message me already, save yourself the embarrassment and don't. I'm looking for one specific thing in the message. Something noe of you fakers could possibly provide._

_I look forward to hearing from you, Chat Noir. :)_

_~Alya Owner of the Ladyblog and Ladybugs #1 fan_

"That's the best you could come up with?" Marinette demands.

"What was that Ms. I-never-thought-to-create-a-way-of-emergency-contact-with-may-partner?" Alya smirks as Marinette scowls.

"Everyone is going to think your his secret lover or something!"

If only Mari understood exactly what she was saying. Oh well, Alya may as well get some fun out of this while she can.

"So?"

"So?" Marinette gapes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't have a problem with it. Is it a problem for  _you_?" Alya raises an eyebrow."You and Chat Noir  _were_ close."

"Absolutely not!"

The punishment of a week's restriction from her family's bakery goodies was worth every second.

* * *

"You're quite popular today." Adrien says when Alya's phone chimes for the fifth time since they began studying a mere hour beforehand.

"It's because of the Ladyblog post." Alya explains, silencing her phone. "You would think people wouldn't bother but I guess they love embarrassment. And there's also your rabid fangirls who want to know what's going on between me and Chat Noir."

"Well, what did you expect with that kind of post?"

"For people to have some dignity?"

"Thanks...for doing this. I don't know if i've said that already."

"You have, more than enough times."

"Right….yeah, okay." Adrien spares a glance at Alya, who's now deleting messages from the blog. "What did Marinette think about it?"

Could Adrien get any more  _obvious_?

"She though it wasn't the best idea because people might interpret it the wrong way. Something about seeming like Chat Noir's lover?" Alya can see Adrien's cheeks redden despite his attempts to keep his face hidden.

"Seriously?"

"I know, it's crazy. People should know by now that I have a girlfriend. I've talked about her enough on the blog. But what can you do?"

"...Is that all she said about it?"

Alya rolls her eyes to the heavens.

_What sin have I committed to earn this?_

"Disappointed?"

"No."

Yes.

"She's worried, like everyone. It makes that Chat Noir and Ladybug disappeared after papillon was taken care. But to not even show up for the ceremony?" Alya sighs. "You really should have come up with some kind of emergency contact."

"I tried. Ladybug said it was too dangerous. And communicators basically worked like cell phones so they were good enough."

_Idiots. I'm working with idiots._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what happened with Alya and Nino? Head on over to Wherever You Are: Behind the scenes! I decided not to include it because 1. I want to stay on the angst train a little longer and 2. I didn't want to put TOO much focus on Alya and Nino. Trying to keep the main focus on Adrien and Marinette.


	10. Chapter 10

The time, the place, everything was finally set.

If Marinette had any attention to spare, she would have noticed that Alya was a little  _too_ happy about the meeting. As it was, Marinette was blissfully ignorant of Alya's schemes as the meeting day approached.

Marinette, filled with anxious excitement, digs through her closet. The only part of her outfit that's set is the red and black polka dotted scarf they'd decided on as her calling card. She shouldn't be so nervous. Chat Noir is her best friend. ….Whose name she doesn't know.

Yep, anxious is a good state to be in.

_I wonder how chat's feeling right now?_

* * *

If Plagg were still around, he would be complaining very loudly about Adrien's sappiness. Have pointed that Ladybug has seen him look utterly ridiculous on numerous occasions(I.e. Princess Fragrance turning him into a singing villain) so it doesn't  _matter_ what he looks like.

They're meeting each other out of costume for the first time, it's a pretty big deal….isn't it? It should be. They could be real friends. Explaining how they met would be difficult, but they can handle it.

Adrien is practically bouncing with excitement. He arrived early and is finding it hard to stay still while he waits. He checks his watch every few seconds, glancing up and down the street. He shouldn't have let his excitement get the best of him. Shouldn't have come so early.

"Adrien?"

"Marinette Wha-" Adrien's voice dies, his eyes landing on the scarf.

"Y-your…" Marinette stutters, her face heating up. "I...can't…" Marinette turns on her heels and runs.

It takes Adrien's brain a fully minute to function again.

"M-Marinette!" He calls, chasing after her.

_Meanwhile, in the bushes. Nino is wrestling with Alya. Seriously, go check out the behind the scenes to see whats going on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in the bushes Nino is wrestling with Alya. Seriously, go check out the behind the scenes to see what happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting finished! I'm almost done with typing up the last bit and then I will be getting the rest of the chapters up. I promise!

"Marinette!" Adrien manages to catch her arm, panting slightly from running.

"I-I'm sorry. I…."

She's crying, shit.

"Come on, let's sit down." Adrien guides her to a nearby bench.

Finding out Marinette was Ladybug was a shock but Marinette is acting like-

"Mari, are you having an anxiety attack?"

"I don't know. Maybe? Is that what this is?"

"Trouble breathing, chest tightening, vision blurring?"

Marinette nods as Adrien lists off symptoms.

"Okay, I know it's hard but you need to take deep slow breaths." Adrien instructs, reaching out to cover her shaking hand with his. He waits a few moments before continuing. "Now, list five things you can see. Out loud or in your head it doesn't matter."

Marinette's eyes dart around for a few moments, "Okay, now what?"

"Four things you can feel."

Marinette's breathing is much steadier when she nods, signaling she's finished.

"Now three things you can hear."

When she's finished Marinette is much calmer. "T-that really helped. What was it?"

"It's a grounding technique." Adrien explains. "It helps you calm down when you're in the middle of an attack."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for having an anxiety attack."

"N-no, I ran away." Marinette says.

"Yeah, that was…."

"I feel like such an idiot. That night I ran out to meet…..well, you. You found me and I didn't make any connection."

"Oh  _yeah,_ that was where we agreed to meet wasn't it?"

"And I was already anxious because, what if you hated me? We were supposed to meet and I wasn't there."

"Marinette, it's okay." Adrien wipes the fresh tears from Marinette's cheeks. "I didn't show up either. Plagg was gone and I…"

"Yeah, I know. Did you get a note?"

"Didn't find it until recently but yeah. It actually led to this big thing with my dad. But we don't have to talk about that right now."

Marinette's brows furrow, realization dawning on her. "You….idiot." She punches Adrien's shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You didn't say anything! I've been going on and on while you've been in just as much pain." Marinette snaps. "You should have said something,"

"Ladybug has emerged I see." Marinette's face falls. "Shoot. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"No...it's just….a lot." Marinette sighs. "It's going to sound weird, but I...I've  _really_ missed you."

"Oh, Mari." Adrien pulls Marinette into a tight hug. "I've missed you too."

* * *

 

After some time, Marinette and Adrien decide to move somewhere more warm.

They end up wandering to the dupain-cheng bakery. One look at Marinette's face tells Sabine and Tom all they need to know. They shoo the two upstairs with promises of hot chocolate to warm them up.

They ignore the hot chocolate when it's brought up, preferring to talk in low voices while curled together on the chaise.

"I can't believe your mom was a miraculous holder, that's amazing." Marinette gushes. "And you met the guardian."

"He's nothing special." Adrien says, "He's just an old man with his head stuck up his-"

"Adrien."

" _He's_ the one who took our miraculous, took Tikki and Plagg. He snuck in and took them. And he doesn't regret." Adrien scowls. "He actually thinks what he did was right."

"This entire thing is unfair." Marinette agrees, shifting closer to Adrien. "I scared my parents pretty bad when I found the note. I had no idea how I was going to explain it to them."

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing, actually. After I calmed down they told me that they've known for a long time. They knew what was happening when I first mentioned that my earrings were missing."

"We were both pretty deep in denial." Adrien laughs humorlessly. "I fell a little bit of an idiot for not realizing you were Ladybug."

"I blame magic."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, spill." Alya demands, making sure to keep her voice low so others in the cafe can't overhear.

"Spill what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, girl. What's going on between you and Adrien?"

"Nothing? I mean, we've gotten closer since the reveal but…."

"Why?" Alya scowls. "Why the hell aren't you together yet?"

"Alya!"

"He's been in love with you for  _years_. Surely he's confessed by now?"

"He's not in love with me." Marinette's eyes drop to her drink as she stirs it with her straw.

"The hell he isn't!"

"What he felt for Ladybug wasn't love, Alya. He was no different that the fans on the blog claiming to love me."

"...Please. Please tell me that you didn't tell Adrien that."

Marinette couldn't be  _that_ stupid-

"Not all of it. Just the first part."

Alya should know better by now. She really should.

"You shot him down by telling him he doesn't know his own feelings?"

"It's not like that Alya."

"I really can't believe you right now." Alya digs through her purse for her wallet. "I have to go before I say something I'll regret."

"But Alya-" Marinette tries, but Alya ignores her. She throws some bills on the table and walks away.

* * *

"I expected you to be more lively after your meeting." Gabriel says, looking over at Adrien.

Nathalie had mentioned her worries about Adrien's sudden downturn in mood, but Gabriel didn't expect them to be so justified.

Adrien isn't even pretending to study. He didn't bring so much as a notebook with him into the office. He simply came in and sprawled out on the couch, using one arm to cover his eyes.

"Did things not go well?"

"No, it did. But after a while...it didn't."

"Did the two of you have a disagreement?"

"Not really?"

The uncertain tone piques Gabriel's curiosity. "I'll need you to expand on that if you want me to help, Adrien."

Adrien lets out a heavy sigh. He's not entirely comfortable discussing this kind of issue.

"Did she reject you perhaps?"

"What?" Adrien jolts into a sitting position to stare at his father wide eyed.

"Well son, you're not giving me much to go on. Everyone knows how Chat Noir feels about Ladybug. Or used to feel? You've been much less overt for some time now."

Is he seriously having this discussion with his father?

"It's, I…" Adrien falters, his face heating up. "I actually knew her civilian self before we met up. I've um…..I've liked her for a while...without knowing she's Ladybug."

' _So it's Marinette we're talking about. Interesting.'_

"How….nevermind." Gabriel doesn't want to go down  _that_ particular rabbit hole right now. "Am I correct in thinking that your recent mood is due to a rejection?"

"That's the frustrating thing. She  _didn't_ reject me. Not really. She told me I was wrong about my feelings and walked away."

' _Quite the colorful girl, that Marinette.'_

"And you let her get away with that?" Gabriel asks, returning to his paperwork.

"What was I supposed to do?" Adrien asks.

"I seem to remember you had no trouble speaking your feelings when you were angry with me in recent years."

"Yeah, but-"

"Are you about to tell me that you were able to stand up to me as a teenager, but can't stand up to a peer as an adult?" Gabriel questions, glancing up at Adrien. "Because I expect at least that much of you Adrien."

" _ **You're supposed to be a hero kid."**_ Plagg's voice whispers in Adrien's mind. " _ **You're scared of this? Come on now."**_

No one else gets to decide how Adrien thinks or feels. Not even Marinette.

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?"

Marinette had dialed Alya's number out of instinct the moment Adrien left.

" _That depends. What's wrong?"_

"Well…"

" _ **If you don't feel the same way about me fine, you can reject me. I'll deal with it."**_

" _ **Adrien-"**_

" _ **You don't get to decide that I'm not in love with you Marinette."**_

" _Wow, he said all that?"_

"There was a bit more, but that was the most important part."

" _He really went off on you."_  Alya chuckles.

"Alya!" Marinette whines.

" _Sorry girl, but you deserved that."_ Alya replies. " _Adrien's having a hard time and you were harsh on him."_

"I lost my kwami and Miraculous too."

" _But it was worse for him and before you argue, let me explain. The day after you realized that Tikki as gone, you went to school, your job, kept on with your life."_

"I had-"

" _Adrien didn't. He missed two days of classes and canceled plans without explanation."_

"He did?"

" _Of course he did. Plagg, while a bit of a pain from what I've gathered, was a big support for Adrien. Plagg was with Adrien longer than any of us. Knew all of Adrien's secrets, before we did. Plagg_ _ **promised**_ _Adrien he wouldn't disappear on him like….like other people. And then he did just that."_ Alya explains. " _It may not have been his choice, but Adrien didn't know that for sure until recently. Hell, it was so bad Gabriel noticed."_

"That's not fair, Alya. He's different than when we were in Collége."

" _I'll admit that . But ever before has Gabriel Agreste gone out of his way to contact me. He didn't go into detail but told me that Adrien had suffered a great loss. He wanted to make sure we were aware so we'd be sensitive and keep and eye out for any concerning behavior."_

"Huh."

" _You and I know both know Gabriel isn't that type of parent to do that. But he was worried enough to go behind Adrien's back to help him. That speaks volumes about Adrien's emotional state. So here he is going through all this pain and you break his heart by denying his feelings even exist."_

"But-"

" _Seriously Mari, that was stupid. Adrien has been in love with you one way or another for years."_

"I can't….how am I supposed to deal with that on top of everything?" Marinette asks. "Everything's different now and I'm still dealing with Tikki being gone and not being Ladybug. I can't think about anything else right now."

" _And you couldn't have just told him that because…."_

"It sounds bad!"

" _It's a hell of a lot better that you did tell him."_

"He wasn't exactly fair to me either. Why would he think now is a good time to drop that bomb? He saw how I reacted just to him being CHat Noir."

" _Okay first, an initial reaction is not something decisions should be based on. And B. It's been_ _ **weeks**_ _Marinette."_ Alya retorts. " _You've had time to be more okay with it. For him, the reveal has always been a good thing. You make him happy Marinette. Just go talk to him, Adrien will understand."_

"But he's upset with me."

" _Only because you tried to dictate his feelings."_ Alya insists. " _If you're honest with him, he'll be receptive. Especially if you tell him how you feel. You_ _ **do**_ _still love him don't you?"_

"Of course I do, but-"

" _Then go_ _ **tell him**_ _. I'm tired of dealing with you two idiots."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter, but this fic refuses to die. So there will be just one more special extra chapter and then we're done! Enjoy!

Alya had been right of course. Adrien had been more understanding than Marinette felt she deserved. After teasing her for always overthinking, Adrien assured Marinette that he was happy to wait.

"How is this so easy for you?" Marinette asked.

"None of this has been easy for me Mari." Adrien replied. "Part of me misses being Chat Noir, but I always thought that would have to end one day. Losing my partner sucked, but that's no longer a factor." He took her hand and squeezed it, giving her a small smile. "Losing Plagg was one of the worsts things that's ever happened to me. It hurts and I still miss him like crazy, but I've been through this before."

It would be weeks before Adrien expanded on that.

His mother was a Miraculous holder and his father knew because Alice had told him, Adrien explained as he and Marinette prepared dinner as her parents closed the bakery. But she didn't stop because her duty was done. She had disappeared while on a mission. He was only fourteen at the time.

Adrien was torn apart by Plagg's disappearance but having already lost someone important, it was easier for him to adapt this time.

It's a month later when Adrien Drops another bombshell on her.

They're spending the warm afternoon underneath a shady tree in the park. They were supposed to studying, but both quickly abandoned they're books in favor of the other.

"My father wants you to come to dinner so he can officially meet you."

"What?" Marinette's head jolts up from where it had been resting on Adrien's shoulder. "Why?"

Adrien can't help the small chuckle that escapes. "Well, he knows you're my girlfriend and he knows how much I love you. He wants to get to know you."

"Are you sure?"

"He told me 'Please invite Marinette over for dinner. I would like to meet her.' So yeah."

Marinette shakes her head, letting out a shaky breath. "That's not-I mean...you really want me to meet him? That...it's kind of a big deal, Adrien."

"I've had dinner with you and your parents plenty of times." Adrien reasons, "This isn't much different."

"Adrien, your father is Gabriel Agreste. Fashion Icon. He's intimidating as hell."

"He's different at home. Dad will be on his best behavior, I promise." Adrien takes her hand, interlacing their fingers. "I really want you to meet him. I know he'll love you as much as I do. Well, not as much, because that's not possible. But he will love you."

"O-Okay." Marinette says, her face heating up. "W-when should we do it?"

* * *

"You know, when you said you needed to raid my closet, I didn't think you were serious." Alya says, watching from her bed as Marinette shifts through her closet.

"Adrien asked me to meet his father Alya."

"That's great!"

"No! It's terrible." Marinette whirls around. "Nothing I have is good enough. I have nothing to wear."

"Hence why you're attacking my clothes." Alya nods. "But I have to say, I'm not sure anything of mine will do you justice. We're different sizes and body types."

"I'm desperate. I need something that looks better than what I have."

"If you're going to be so anal about it why don't you just design something?" Alya can practically see the gears turning in Marinette's mind. "Mari, no. I was joking. You don't have time to create an entirely new outfit."

"But-"

"No. I'll take you shopping and we'll find you the perfect dress."

"I can't-" Marinette tries to argue.

"No, we're doing this. Now grab your purse and lets go."

* * *

In the end, Marinette still doesn't feel like she looks good enough but Alya wouldn't hear any arguments. After finding her a cold shoulder knee-length sundress that matched her eyes perfectly, Alya did Marinette's make up and curled her hair before personally taking Marinette to the Agreste Manor.

So with a shaking hand, Marinette presses the doorbell. No turning back now. After a moment the door opens to reveal a smiling Adrien.

"You look great, Mari." Adrien says, pulling her in to kiss her temple. "Is that a new dress?"

"Y-yeah, Alya kinda forced me to go shopping."

"Was this before or after you declared that nothing in your closest was good enough?"

"I take offense at that." Marinette pouts. "You should know very well that it was after I'd gone through my closet  _and_ Alya's closet."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Adrien teases. "I'm a terrible boyfriend, how could I have ever doubted your ability to over think?"

"Adrien, I'm sure Marinette is nervous enough without you teasing her." A new voice chastises. "Your mother would have your hide for that kind of behavior. Be nice."

Marinette's breathe freezes in her chest, when did Gabriel enter the room?

"M-Mr. Agreste, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please call me Gabriel, Marinette." Gabriel smiles. "Come, the food will be ready soon. I look forward to speaking with you."

* * *

In another house in Paris, Marinette's best friend sits on her bed, phone pressed to her ear as she talks to her partner in crime.

"Level with me Nino, how much of a sap is Adrien?"

" _A huge one. That boy is a die hard romantic. Why?"_

"Well, Marinette is currently having dinner with Adrien and his dad."

" _Seriously? Gabriel must really like Mari just from what Adrien's said if he's willing to meet her."_

"Adrien has met her parents already, so that might be the reason. She did mention that Gabriel was the one who suggested it first." Alya says, "But I can't help but wonder…"

" _Wonder, what exactly?"_

"If knowing what we know about Adrien...if his insistence on Mari meeting his dad might mean he's thinking of...you know…sometime soonish?"

" _Oh yeah, Adrien totally is. He's already started planning."_

"Alright. Okay, so long as we're on the same page." Alya nods even though Nino can't see her.

" _Wanna take bets on when it'll happen?"_

"You're on."

**_A/N: This was going to be the last chapter, but this fic refuses to die. So there will be just one more special extra chapter and then we're done!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure if I should post this yet, but it’s my birthday and decided I’d make posting this story a gift to my self.  This is going to be a super short fic with short chapters.


End file.
